Resplandor Lunar
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Ellas dos eran rivales; ahora, solo queda una. ¿Cómo podrá superar aquel tortuoso cambio?


**K. Meiko: Muy bien. Acá les traigo otro shot.**

 **N. Luka: Estás llena de ellos… ¿Cuándo seguirás tus otros fics? ¿Cuando te ponga una pistola en la cabeza?**

 **K. Meiko: Eso hará que no quiera escribir .w. En fin… trataré de actualizar pronto, mientras les dejaré con esta historia.**

 **N. Luka: DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.**

 **K. Meiko: Enjoy ~**

~ Resplandor Lunar ~

El ambiente del bar era cómodo. Muchos hombres pertenecientes a la corte del rey bebían y festejaban, chocando sus vasos y cantando melodías de la infancia. Todos estaban felices.

Todos menos una.

En la mesa del fondo, una pelirosada vestida del uniforme militar observaba con suma tristeza su vaso colmado de cerveza. Largó un pequeño suspiro, para luego cerrar con pesadez sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que haces allí? ¿Por qué no celebras? —Enfrente de ella se hallaba una mujer un poco más baja que ella, vestida de armadura celeste, y teniendo el cabello de color turquesa, atado en dos coletas.

—¿Es esto lo que realmente quiero, Miku? —Preguntó con pesar la soldado —Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser escolta personal de la Princesa Lily…

—¿Entonces por qué lloras? —Miku sonrió burlonamente, para luego reír a carcajadas —Si te vieran en ese estado, no creerían que tú eres el caballero más fuerte de todo el reino.

—No, no lo soy… —Sin que ella se diera cuenta, varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que los cerraba con fuerza —Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a terminar así, yo…

—No lo lamentes, Luka —Recitó con suma dulzura, dibujando en sus labios una ligera sonrisa —¿Acaso no recuerdas que nos prometimos seguir adelante, aún si la otra fallaba?

—Lo sé, Miku, lo sé… —Bajó aún más su cabeza, para luego dar un pequeño golpe de frustración a la mesa de madera —¿Desde cuándo… nos volvimos tan confidentes?

—Desde que nos declaramos oficialmente rivales, ¿lo recuerdas? —Respondió con deje de burla —Apenas nos habíamos conocido, tú y yo comenzamos a competir y a ver quién de las dos era la mejor.

—Tienes toda la razón… —Luka levantó apenas la mirada, y dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro —Encima éramos las únicas mujeres que habían llegado a ese rango…

—Así es, y siempre lograbas llamar toda mi atención. —Ahora, Miku apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano, sonriendo con nostalgia —Por tu postura o por tus ataques, siempre lograbas destacar en todo, incluso entre muchos hombres.

—Pero tú fuiste la única que logró estar a mi altura —Ampliando más su sonrisa, la pelirosada comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos que la llevaron a competir con Miku: momentos de pura desesperación, de risas y de preocupaciones. Momentos en los que creía que ella iba a perder. E incluso… aquel momento que siempre la traía a ese bar a la misma hora.

—¿No puedes dejar eso atrás? —Esta vez, Miku comenzó a regañarla —Tienes que dejar las cosas en el pasado, y vivir el camino que estás recorriendo.

—Pero Miku…

—No mires hacia atrás —Le interrumpió secamente —No tienes que mirar al pasado.

—No quiero, no… —Nuevamente, Luka comenzó a derramar lágrimas pero, esta vez, apoyando su frente en su antebrazo derecho, y hablando entre sollozos —No quiero olvidarlo, no quiero, no…

—Tienes que olvidarlo, tienes que dejarme ir… —Le replicaba con suma rabia su compañera —¿Acaso no has olvidado mi deseo?

—Tu… deseo… —Ella trataba de recuperar su compostura, pero las memorias de su último momento con ella la hacían sentir débil y vulnerable.

—Sí. Quiero que cumplas el sueño que ambas compartimos alguna vez. Aún si una no esté para apoyar a la otra, quiero que persigas y alcances nuestro sueño.

Las palabras de Luka comenzaron a trabarse en su garganta. Apretó fuertemente su mano derecha y trató de ahogar varios sollozos.

 _Quiero que… protejas a la reina… esa es… mi última voluntad…_ Esas palabras resonaban en su mente al mismo tiempo que aquella escena, llena de color carmesí e infestado del olor a muerte atacaban sin piedad a la pobre pelirosada.

—¿Aún sigues negándote a olvidar? —La voz de Miku comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más distante —Quiero que sepas que yo…

~ Resplandor Lunar ~

Era una mañana tranquila en el palacio real. En una de sus habitaciones, Luka despertaba luego de una noche llena de alcohol y de melancolía.

—No puedo seguir así…

—Claro que no puedes —A los pies de la cama, Miku se hallaba con la misma vestimenta de anoche, parada y cruzada de brazos —Ya no tienes que vivir en el pasado. Tienes que mirar hacia delante, y seguir corriendo.

—No puedo… —Respondió sin levantarse de la cama —No sin ti…

—Tienes que hacerlo, porque casi llegas a la meta…

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, Luka ahogó un pequeño sollozo y decidió en levantarse con suma pesadez de su cama.

Después de todo, hoy era el día en que la nombrarían Guardia Personal de la Princesa

~ Resplandor Lunar ~

—Luka, aún la extrañas, ¿no? A Miku… —Lily, la princesa del reino, decidió en preguntarle a su nuevo guardia apenas estuviesen a solas.

Luego del nombramiento del cargo, ambas estuvieron ocupadas atendiendo asuntos políticos como juntas, tratados, entre otros. Cuando apenas estuvieron en la habitación de Lily, ella citó a su nuevo guardia a charlar.

—No puedo olvidarla… —Respondió con mucho pesar, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama real.

—Te he dicho mil veces que tienes que olvidarme —La voz de Miku sonó de la nada, causando que la pelirosada sintiera un profundo dolor en el pecho.

—Entiendo que estés triste por ella… —Lily le hablaba con suma compasión —Pero ella-

—Lo sé… —Cerró sus ojos, aguantando las lágrimas que atentaban a salir —Solo que… No puedo…

—Megurine…

—Luka —Dijeron al mismo tiempo Lily y Miku, causando que la nombrada abriera sus ojos de par en par: detrás de la princesa, la soldado de cabellos turquesas sonreía con tristeza, al mismo tiempo que, al unísono con la reina, recitó las siguientes palabras —"Tienes que hacerlo por mí…" Tienes que hacerlo por ella…

~ Resplandor Lunar ~

Era media noche. La luna iluminaba todo el jardín del palacio. Allí, dos figuras estaban siendo iluminadas por los rayos de aquel satélite. Ambas se miraban con determinación, al mismo tiempo que, una de ellas, se cruzaba de brazos.

—Por fin lo lograste. Te felicito —Comentó con orgullo Miku, quien tenía sus brazos en su pecho.

—No ha sido nada fácil, y sé que es un camino que tengo que seguir a partir de ahora… —Luka no lo podía aguantar. El nudo en su garganta lograba que se quede sin aire, y que se le saliera una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Luka. Realmente lo estoy —Miku comentaba aquello con una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza.

—Siempre estaremos juntas… —La sonrisa de la pelirosada comenzó a temblar, al mismo tiempo que se le nublaba la vista por la acumulación de líquido en sus ojos.

—Eso no lo dudes. Aunque ya no podamos alcanzarnos, siempre estaremos juntas. —La peli turquesa ahora cerraba sus ojos. La luna poco a poco dejaba de iluminarla.

La figura de Miku comienza a desaparecer lentamente. Varias luciérnagas de color turquesa iban apartándose de su figura, haciéndola cada vez más transparente. Luka miraba aquella escena con una sonrisa; sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. La otra figura se iba desvaneciendo, hasta tal punto que ya nada quedaba de ella: solo los recuerdos que ellas dos pasaron juntas, desde que se conocieron, hasta que la muerte decidió en separar a estas dos personas.

Con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, Luka bajó su rostro hasta tal punto que su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. Teniendo una sonrisa quebrada en sus labios, varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin piedad alguna. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Cuando pudo recuperarse un poco, susurró al cielo las palabras que, ella sabía perfectamente, las iba a escuchar Miku donde quisiera que esté:

—Pase lo que pase, yo no olvidaré… a mi mejor rival…


End file.
